Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an active energy ray curable composition, an active energy ray curable ink, an inkjet ink, a stereoscopic modeling material, an active energy ray curable composition container, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming apparatus, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming method, a cured product, and a processed product.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of inkjet ink, pigment-based inks are generally advantageous over dye-based inks in terms of durability. However, pigments are not always uniformly dissolvable in inks while dyes are generally uniformly dissolvable in inks. Thus, pigments are generally required to be dispersed in inks as uniform as possible.
Low-viscosity pigment-based inks do not show a large yield value even when the dispersion state of the pigment in the ink is not so good. On the other hand, high-viscosity pigment-based inks exhibit a significant degree of structural viscosity and thereby show a large yield value, when the dispersion state of the pigment in the ink is so poor that the pigment is more likely to aggregate.
In this case, it is difficult to discharge the ink from inkjet discharge heads when the ink is in a static state (in which no fluidity is expressed) at an initial stage (in which no shearing stress is applied).
One approach for reliably discharging such an ink in a static state involves applying an adequate amount of shearing stress to the ink for fluidizing the ink, to make the yield value of the ink become smaller than the shearing stress applicable from the inkjet discharge head.